


Sprain

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Sprain

**Title:** Sprain  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu   
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~950  
**A/N:** Happy Birthday to Junsu! ^^

_“Ah!” Yunho crosses his arms and stares disappointedly at Junsu._

_“Hy-hyung”, Junsu tries to smile as he acknowledges Yunho’s presence._

_“Where have you been?” Yunho almost stares daggers at Junsu._

_Junsu stays rooted in his spot and does not move, he looks at his toes instead of at the other, “I was with Junho-hyung”_

_“Stop lying”, Yunho sighs, “Junho went to bed early because he isn’t feeling too well.”_

_Junsu bites his lips, he knew he should’ve found a better excuse. Junho never helped him in these kind of situations!_

_“So?” Yunho asks, raising an eyebrow, “did you go play midnight soccer, AGAIN?”_

_Junsu looks up at Yunho and opens his mouth to claim that he wasn’t (but he really was) but closes his mouth again when Yunho raises the other eyebrow, challenging Junsu to challenge him, if he dared. Pouting, Junsu lowers his head again and nods once._

_Sighing again, Yunho uncrosses his arms and places his hands on the other’s shoulders before he started rambling, “Junsu-ah, it’s dangerous to play so late at night, not to mention that by the time you get back, you’re terribly tired, we also have training tomorrow, shouldn’t you take care of yourself more? What are you going to do if you got injured? Or kidnapped?”_

_“Ah”, Junsu raises his head again and this time does smile sheepishly whilst scratching his head, “hyung, the truth is…”_

_“Hm?” Yunho looks at Junsu with worry, “what is it?”_

_“The truth is”, Junsu takes a deep breath before saying quickly, “I injured myself!”_

_“What!?” Yunho exclaims loudly before he covers his mouth with his hands and looks around, hoping he didn’t wake up anyone in the house. He looks at Junsu and speaks in a much quieter sound, “Junsu-ah, did you really injure yourself?”_

_“Ah, mm!” Junsu feels a little ashamed, “it just happened.”_

_“Whilst you were practicing a new soccer move?” Yunho guessed._

_Junsu nodded again, “it’s just a light sprain though, it should get better soon”, Junsu reaches up to take Yunho’s hands and holds them tightly, “it’s probably just another ligament pull, I’ll be ok”_

_“Hyung told you to stop playing soccer so late at night, Junsu-ah, now that this has happened, I just, Junsu, why did you not listen?” Yunho frowns._

_“Sorry”, Junsu apologises, “I just, couldn’t resist tonight, I haven’t played soccer in a couple of days, and just…”_

_Yunho steps forwards and wraps his arms lightly around Junsu, “I’ll wrap up your sprain for you for now, ok? We’ll go get it treated tomorrow before training starts.” He feels Junsu nod into him. Unwrapping his arms around the other, Yunho turned around and kneeled down, “hop on, I’ll piggyback you.”_

_Junsu hops on and holds on tightly, “thanks hyung.”_

_“Just make sure that there is no next time, I don’t want to be waiting for you to come back home at this time of the night.”_

_“You won’t tell my parents right?” Junsu asks cautiously, “or Junho-hyung.”_

_“Hm~” Yunho places Junsu on the bed gently; he looks at Junsu and smiles, “I don’t know”, he teases, “if they ask it might just slip my lips.”_

_“Eh!?” Junsu playfully punches the other, “hyung! Stop being mean!”_

_“Shhhh!” Yunho places a thin finger over his own lips, indicating for Junsu to keep his voice down before he turns around and walks out of the bedroom, he comes back not long after with the first aid kit and skilfully wraps up Junsu’s left ankle. He tucks the other one in bed and slips in beside him._

_“Hyung will you really tell?” Junsu asks as he turns to look at Yunho._

_Yunho opens his eyes and  turns to look at the younger, “hm…well if not, what would you want me to say?”_

_“Ah…”, Junsu blinks, “I guess honesty is the best after all.”_

_“Right?” Yunho smiles, “it’s late, we should really get some shut eye.”_

_Junsu reaches to link their pinkies together, he smiles and closes his eyes._

**December 14 th 2011**

“Ah”, Junsu gets up from bed and immediately remembers that he had sprained a ligament the other day. He looks at his leg and pouts. Carefully he stumbles around the house.

“Where’s my phone?” Junsu asks himself, “I’m sure it was on my bedside table.” It was already midday and Junsu could not find his beloved phone. Giving up, Junsu decided that he should dedicate the rest of the day to practicing for his musical. Even though he couldn’t do any rigorous movements, he could still sing. By the time Junsu did find his phone, (it was under his pillow) it was well past dinner time.

“What is this?” Junsu complains when he finally found his phone as he was preparing to sleep. He browsed the internet a little, tweeted before he groaned when he realised that the battery was nearly dead. He plugged in the charger and then pouted. Nothing seemed to go right after he sprained his ankle. He really had to be more careful when playing soccer next time, but that just took the fun out of things.

Sighing, Junsu flopped back onto his bed. He stared at his leg for a good while before he closed his eyes. His bed was cold.

The next morning, Junsu was feeling warm and fuzzy, but when he remembered that he had a sprain, he could not help but feel saddened. Surprisingly, Junsu opened his eyes to find himself looking at Yunho’s handsome sleeping face.

“Hy-hyung?” Junsu whispered, wondering if Yunho was real or not. But the one before him made no movement .

Junsu was about to lift his hand to touch Yunho’s face when he realised that their pinkies were linked, and at that, Junsu smiled brightly.


End file.
